The Light Side Of Darkness
by RTVfan
Summary: The power of the Death Note has attracted the mighty GALACTIC EMPIRE to Earth. Will Light be able to match wits with the likes of Grand Admiral Thrawn, Darth Sidious, and Darth Vader? Of course he can...


_OK, so obviously Star Wars takes place in a galaxy far, far away, but work with me here. Just pretend it isn't just this one time. And I'm following the anime canon for Death Note. _

_Timeline: Around 3 BBY for Star Wars, and the second half of Death Note(before Mello dies)_

_**The Light Side Of Darkness**_

The newly christened _Admonitor _hovered above it's latest quarry in the deep chasms of uncharted Wild Space, a small and insignificant but densely populated human inhabited planet called Earth. After easily subduing the populace, who had no relevant weapons beyond nuclear bombs and projectile launchers(there were hints of more sophisticated technology being produced, but these projects were either being kept from public use or were still in development), one of the numerous elite Stormtrooper squadrons were ordered to march their way to the capital city of the planet, New York, along with a political liaison in order to arrange the peace settlement and to set up a permanent Imperial presence. Earth was the only habitable planet in the Sol System, which wasn't exactly very surprising to anyone who knew the area very well. This was an especially barren and unpleasant part of the galaxy, which is why it's rotted in Wild Space for so long. If only for one thing, one simple thing, the Earthlings perhaps never would have been on the radar of the Empire. Among their 0.72 level technology, one of them just happened to be in the possession of a very powerful Dark Side artifact. Grand Admiral Thrawn watched the proceedings of the peace settlement from his monitor screen in his private quarters aboard the _Admonitor._ Ferus Arco, an ambitious but annoying young bureaucrat of the Imperial Senate, hailing from Bestine IV, was speaking.

"Being subject to the Galactic Empire, Earth's various governments will nevertheless be allowed to function normally and with more or less complete autonomy" announced Arco. "Earthlings will be granted the same privileges and freedom's that they currently exercise unless otherwise noted. These freedoms however do not include exemption from yearly taxation by the Empire which will take place on every April 14th of your current calendar system. Every human above the age of eighteen years is considered fit for military service and will be subject to a draft. Most of these draftees will join the Stormtrooper Corps, which serve the Empire for a variety of military services. This duty to the Empire supersedes any responsibilities to one's own nation-"

Thrawn changed the channel to an Earthling religious program entitled "Kira's Kingdom". On it was a large group of citizens who were pleading for their savior, the titular Kira, which in one form or another meant _killer, _tobring forth righteous judgment upon these alien invaders in the form of death.

"Kira, if you are listening, kill Ferus Arco!" "Kill all the stormtroopers!" "Kill the aliens!"

"Destroy the Galactic Empire, Kira!"

Thrawn smirked at this. _Some things never change..._

In Japan, the Kira Task Force watched the formalities of alien conquest from their own TV screens. Several enormously large space ships, apparently called Star Destroyers, completely eclipsed the skies of Manhattan.

"It's just like Childhood's End by Arthur C. Clarke!" shrieked Matsuda.

"Funny, I never figured you to be the bookish type" deadpanned Aizawa. Matsuda didn't seem too offended though.

"It's amazing how they all seem to be human beings like us."

"What do you mean? We've only seen a handful of them so far who don't wear those weird, white armored costumes. Who knows what the beings under there really look like? Hell, they might even be as ugly as shinigami."

This caused everyone in the room to laugh.

"Yeah" said Light. "They're, uh, they're something else alright. Whatever they are. It's amazing how we're living through one of the biggest events in human history. May you live in interesting times, indeed, huh?"

Light laughed heartily again in that phony way he was so good at.

The rest of the Task Force stared skeptically at Light.

"Well, I suppose there's nothing we can do about them, so we may as well have a laugh about it."

"Exactly, Aizawa. Play the long game" said Light, now swiveling his chair back to some useless paperwork that he was filing on his computer. It was busy jobs like this that removed him from the boredom of having to talk to these people he considered cretins. It was his quiet time to think and plan in front of everyone about how to manage _his_ Empire without them realizing it.

As he was filing, Light was thinking with zero emotional attachment involved that living in interesting times was the _last _thing that he needed right now. He had a godhood to maintain, and that was hard enough with fucking Mello and Near on his back, each coming ever so closer to unraveling his carefully laid plans. Now aliens had decided to conquer the Earth for whatever reasons, and so far all of our military might had done exactly zilch to them. Funny, how Light had always naively expected the governments of this world to possess some kind of secret plans or technology in case of situations like this. All those unsubstantiated but extremely prevalent UFO sightings, from the mysterious lights in Belgium in the 1990's to the crash in Roswell, New Mexico in 1947 had sated Light's expectations that we were not alone in the universe. Was it so much to ask for that we Earth people reverse-engineered a little bit of the extraterrestrials appropriated tech? But maybe all those little Grey creatures with the big black eyes really were just a mass hallucination. After all, the aliens so far have all been exclusively human or humanoid looking.

The diplomat for the Galactic Empire, Ferus Arco, was still speaking, droning on and on like a University lecturer about what rights we had and didn't have any longer. We, the members of Earth, were apparently now loyal subjects to an all knowing, all powerful Emperor. Like some bad space opera or anime. A celestial dictatorship. Bah! It disgusted Light just to think about it, and he was not alone. Several cults around the world suddenly committed mass suicide upon the Star Destroyers arrival, and Light was sure that a lot of scientists were crapping their pants in both fear and excitement now that FTL travel was not only proven to be theoretically possible, but practically available. Plus, not only do aliens really exist, but have existed for millennia before us, and that human beings have also existed in mass populations beyond Earth. We were not only not alone in the universe, not the only ones of our kind stranded in the loneliness of space, but we had brothers and sisters from among the stars that no doubt played a role in our evolutionary history. Interesting times were a double edged sword. It had it's positives and negatives. To paraphrase Orson Welles in _The Third Man_, how much has Switzerland, a stable democracy for hundreds of years, really contributed to the world compared to the unstable and strife full counties in the rest of Europe?

Then it hit him. Did his actions with the notebook somehow act as a beacon to these aliens? Ryuk had said long ago that Light was the first human in history to be as experimental and ambitious with the Death Note as he was(apparently the rest were all mistake prone big bad wannabes like Higuchi, or merely treated this gift like a folderol and used it for petty vengeance schemes). Perhaps some sort of dark energy, untestable with our current instruments, gave off some kind of signal to this sufficiently advanced society?

Once Light left work, he would have to talk with Ryuk about the implications of human aliens and whether any one not from Earth has received a notebook.

When the rest of the day's Kira related activities were completed, which in reality were just wild goose chases designed to keep everyone busy and distracted, the Task Force all returned to their homes. In his own home, in his bedroom, Light turned the television back on. Arco was fielding questions from news reporters now.

"Doesn't he ever sleep?" Light asked petulantly.

"Don't know. I've never met humans not from Earth before" said Ryuk.

Ryuk had just returned from the Shinigami Realm after he saw that aliens had invaded the Earth. He had waited in Light's room as a surprise for him. Ryuk quickly realized though that Light wasn't one who enjoyed surprises. He didn't even notice the beanie on Ryuk's head.

"I've been meaning to ask you about that. So shinigami have _never_ killed any beings not from Earth?"

"Never. Not as long as I've been around anyway, and I've been around a long time" chuckled Ryuk with apple core in his mouth.

"What about the Shinigami King?"

"Eh? I told you about the Shinigami King before?"

"Yes, Ryuk. And given that he's your boss, he should know about these things. Ask him, her, or it whether they have known about aliens being killed from the Death Note in the past."

"Very well, Light. How was your day?"

"As good as it can be when your entire frame of reference is shaken up."

Light put his hands on his forehead, and then stroked his hair. He sighed in frustration.

"Well, aren't you going?" he asked Ryuk with as much courtesy as possible.

"Yes, Light. Anything else you want me to do?"

"Yeah. Just make sure that Misa and Mikami aren't doing anything stupid. And check up on Sayu for me. I haven't heard from her in three days. Don't reveal yourself to her. Just see how she's doing."

"You're the boss..."

And with that, Ryuk disappeared from sight. When the shinigami was gone, and the TV news still bothering the hell out of him, Light decided to give into his sheer curiosity and try out the DEATH NOTE on Arco. Pulling it out of the hidden cavity of his desk, the leather of the cover feeling more than ever like the hide of whatever shinigami cow it was made out of when he stroked it with his fingertips(was it actually made out of anything?), Light opened to the currently available empty page. He sat down in his favorite chair, which was wooden and bare, with no furnishings at all.

With nothing but a guess and a hope that this otherworldly human had a similar language to ours, or at least that the notebook would accept him sounding out Arco's name phonetically, Light wrote down the extremely foreign diplomat's name on the bottom of the page.

**FERUS ARCO**

"Mr. Arco, please explain how we will best be able to integrate into Galactic society?" asked an Italian female reporter.

"Due to the current civil war, The Empire will not be able to provide non essential escort service to other part's of the galaxy at the current time. However, many private starships from the Trade Federation will soon be arriving in lieu of this announcement to provide your leaders with a standard orientation of galactic trade practices. Hyperspace time between Earth and Coruscant, the capital of the Empire, is on average ten business days. Furthermore-

Ferus suddenly reached for his chest, turning sideways from his podium and bending over on his stomach. There was a loud but quick anguished scream, and then he fell on the floor. Five stormtroopers who were standing behind him suddenly rushed to his side to try and revive him. It appeared that they had some kind of cell phone looking device which can scan your vitals for any illnesses or problems like the tricorder McCoy used to use on the original _Star Trek _series. These devices were reported to determine that Arco had died of a sudden and inexplicable heart attack.

Light's eyes widened in infernal ecstasy.

On board the _Admonitor_, Thrawn smirked again.

_Exactly as planned. _

He turned to his right, and pressed a silver button which opened the doorway to a meditation chamber. Out of it exited a young(approx. fifteen) red haired human female with an athletic and lithe build. She was an Emperor's Hand, one of Palpatine's many elite assassins.

"Are you ready to begin?" mewed Thrawn

Mara Jade nodded silently. Immediately, her finger drew itself towards the wall in front of her doorway like a magnet, which contained a large, detailed map of all the government's on Earth. She focused in on the Asian countries first, eventually lowering her gaze towards one location in particular. She pressed her thumb on it, leaving an ink stain impression to indicate her final decision.

"Japan, then. Very good. That's what intelligence indicated as well, but you didn't need to do any research, did you Mara? You need only The Force to guide you."

Mara turned and gazed into Thrawn's deep red eyes with a defiant stare.

"Have a chip on your shoulder, you Chiss bastard?"

"No. I am jealous though."

"OK. Next time we go to the sticks, you don't get any help."

As you might have guessed, she didn't like Thrawn very much. Palpatine had told her stories about him and his military exploits when she was but a youngling, and she knew upfront how scarily _inhuman_ his cold and calculating brilliant mind really was. She respected intellect(after all, Palpatine was a genius in his own right), but she thought this blue man was a monster. A powder keg waiting to go off. The Force said so. Thrawn ignored her disrespectful attitude, and calmly stated what her orders were.

"Mara, your vessel is ready. The coordinates are set for you to land in the Kantō district, and the magnetic harness will be activated for you to escape from Earth and return back to port once you are finished. Report back to me once you have found the artifact."

"Yes, sir!"

Mara then took an exit to the left, past the terror inducing stares of Thrawn's Noghri bodyguards, and made her way towards the Admonitor's port. Her escape vessel was stewarded by a dark skinned Coruscantian native maybe four years older than her.

"Hello, Bloch."

"Jade" he nodded, stepping to the side to let her by.

Mara entered the vessel and pressed the airlock button. The pod was a standard lifeboat that had no frills and or luxuries that Emperor's Hands usually took for granted. Probably Thrawn's idea. Oh well...

"_Welcome, user. This escape pod is for emergency situations only. It's recommended use is when only one is within a habitable planet's gravity well. Please do not open the pod until habitat screenings are complete."_

The pod then fell out of port and on it's course to Tokyo, Japan.

Running her hands through her hair, Mara took a deep breath and began to meditate. The Force was guiding her, instructing her on what to do. As the vessel took it's freefall to Earth, her senses grew stronger, honing in on the artifact that she was looking for. No one knew what it was or what it did exactly, save the fact that Lord Vader, the second in command of the entire Empire, felt a spike in powerful Dark Side energy growing in this part of the galaxy as of late. After a long meditation period, the Lord of the Sith foresaw that it was not coming from a person, a sentient being, but an object. Palpatine ordered Thrawn to cease his current military conquests in the Unknown Regions and to head to Earth to retrieve the artifact at the rate of hand over fist.

_500 Meters from target_

_100 Meters from target_

**Crash**

Landing in Shibuya crossing, Mara Jade wrenched open the pod, which wasn't done scanning the atmosphere, with her own power over The Force. Climbing out of it, she briefly observed the shocked populace of kookily dressed Asians and smiled weakly at them, and then jumped out of the pod in the direction of the artifact. Tokyo reminded her a little of Corellia for some reason.

As Mara ran down the busy metropolis, she became one with The Force. There were no distractions, for there was only the mission. There was no pain, for she had no body. She was but the entirety of her consciousness, willing herself forward at rates of speed unheard of for a human on this backwater. Dodging every obstacle, overcoming every blockade, she was putting every Parkour practitioner on the planet to shame right now. It was getting even stronger now! The artifact was practically _burning_ with the Dark Side of The Force! There! In that building! Right there. It was up there! Mara crashed through the wooded door, feeling no pain whatsoever.

As Mara slowed down, climbing the stairs but a sprinting speed, she could feel a black hole in The Force. Something so dark and evil that it could be traced across the vast distance of an entire galaxy was inside this persons apartment. Unlocking the door with a wave of her hand, Mara entered.

"What the..."

As Mara reached out for it, the Death Note flew into her hands and away from Light. She secured it into a small black bag hanging from her utility belt. Soon after, Light himself flew out of his seat and into Mara's grasp. His wrists were then shackled behind his back with a pair of stun cuffs like a common criminal.

"So, you're Kira? My bosses are just going to love to meet you and see how you've subjugated everyone on this mudhole. They're into things like that. Follow me calmly down the stairway."

Light followed his captor, who just gave herself away as part of the alien invasion. All he could hope for now was for Ryuk to return from his home realm. After killing Arco, Light knew that it was possible to kill human aliens with the Death Note. He continued to walk down the stairs. The front entrance to the apartment building had been completely smashed open. This girl, though she may look attractive, felt and acted like but a barbarian to Light.


End file.
